


I want a sister.

by Himechi_kaori



Series: Rico and Anna : After the end [3]
Category: RiNa - Fandom
Genre: After Story, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluuf, Other, elpis kingdom, triplet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himechi_kaori/pseuds/Himechi_kaori
Summary: Being with boys are tiring!!! A day came when Niina starts wondering how it feels to have a sweet girl as a sister.





	I want a sister.

" I want a sister. "

" Wait wha- COUGH " Anna rubs Rico's back as he drink a little bit more water to chug it down. They both look at their only daughter with wonder. Niina faced downward and flung her feet front and back as her siblings already washed their plates and start running around.

Anna smiled and think for a while. Maybe she gets a bit lonely since Aiden and Eli are both boys. They act like twins with an older sister rather than triplets. Rico already leans back on his chair, a bit flustered at the question, nonetheless, considering it deeply.

" I'll think of something dear. But I can't promise you anything. However, I have one suggestion for you. " Anna ushered her daughter close to whisper to her. Niina looks thrilled and went to the sink with her plates right away.

\------

" Blackwood's Nursery". To this day the employees are creeped out by the name. It sounds very haunted. Far from the name however, the place looks bright with energy and children around.

" Now I'll be back very late. We'll eat lunch and dinner together. If I can finish early we will have dinner at home. Behave well alright? " Anna crouched own and held her arms open. Niina embraced her mother and kissed her cheeks before Anna stood up again holding her hands.

She could spot Mom's office mate together with another woman around her 20s. Niina gulped. A bit nervous.

\------

Into the first half of the day, Anna was greeted with a joyful Niina, her eyes sparkle and her smiles can blind her mother. Anna immediately took out her phone and took a picture.

At lunch, she cant seem to stop talking about how wonderful the little girls are. How they can be dressed nicely and how they looked at her with beautiful cute round eyes. Anna took in as much info as she can with her speed of speech. At the back of her mind she starts planning how to tell Rico that they might have to indulge in this one after checking their financials and everything. Perhaps another addition to the family would bring them more joy?

The Blakcwood's Captain pats her child's hair. She haven't been herself these few days. Its great that she got a different exposure this time.

That being said though, Anna was a bit taken aback when Niina comes back home with her in the evening looking devastated.

They held hands and walked home silently. Her mother rubs her fingers as she walks to keep it out from the cold. " Do you wanna tell me what happened? " Niina looked up to her mother and then back to the front. A silent shake and they went back home. To get rid of the cold, Anna bought some hot chocolate to warm their palms.

\----

" Welcome back!! Oh. OH NO. ELIIII EMERGENCYYYY " As soon as Aiden greets them, he ran back into their room like an ambulance. Yelling ' WEE WOO WEE WOO' Until he reached the room. Eli came out at frowns. They both took her hands from their mother and sat her down as they look at her leg. Indeed Niina have always had tendency to get hurt. Often due  
to raw reflex. She saves another. She hurts herself.

But this bite marks are probably from tantrums. Anna already wrap the wound nicely. So they dont really worry about that.  
After they both kissed their palms and placed it on her wound gently. as in 'pain pain go away', Niina starts crying.

" Omaigosh what happened-" Rico peeks as Anna blocks him from intefering. " They're just growing up." she smiled.

Aiden always notice her physical or emotional pain right away. Eli nags her but kept wiping her tears off while Aiden pass the tissue. They suck at putting on bandaids. But they always makes her feel better.

There was really nothing wrong in the nursery or the wound. But as Niina watched the children. She kept talking to Aiden and Eli only to notice they are not there. Aiden isn't there to help her tie her hair up properly when her hands are full. Eli weren't there to answer if yellow or red is better.

Her day gradually gets emptier and hollow.

Anna and Rico kissed them all goodnight before switching their lights off.

Aiden slowly crawls to her bedside. " ...You weren't planning on leaving us did you. " a tad of sadness was intact in his whisper. " Don't bother her. She's tired. Go to sleep. " Eli kept his calm.

" Eli is lying he complains a lot since you aren't here today he gets angry at me a lot more today he's mean. " Aiden grins as he whispered.

But his grin lasted only a while until Eli pulls his cheeks.

" You must be tired Niina. Sleep well. " they both kissed her cheeks and went back to their beds.

She hasn't talked a lot. But she felt so relieved to be back home.

She got out of her bed and sneak in between the boys on their beds.

" I wanna sleep here today " she laid down feeling satisfied. Her brothers both hold her hands. A habit they had for the longest of time. Aiden being the cuddler he is, always fall asleep first. Eli would extend his hand to Niina and Aiden and sleep that way too.

' Its okay mom. I dont need a sister. I have enough in my hands to take care of.' she smiled and hugged her pillows tight in her sleep.

\-------

" So. No little sister? "

Anna smacked his arms and giggled. Well. things will run on its own

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
